


Песня для Зайцева

by JurgenAnger



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90's Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Белые птицы - в небе благородных безумцев





	Песня для Зайцева

\- Ахапкин!  
\- Вольберг!  
\- Годеридзе!  
\- Зайцев!  
Другой, конечно же. Где он – тот…  
Зеки продолжают свою перекличку – и следом идут уже Макаров, Натансон, Рожин…До цугундера голоса их доносятся слабым эхом – словно шепот волн. Зато чайки орут – пронзительно, протяжно, будто коты. В окно их одних и видно – снежные сполохи в мраморном утреннем небе. Три года тому назад небо здесь черно было от ворон, но сейчас вороны куда-то делись, зато чаек прорва. Черные стаи сменились белыми – есть в этом что-то геральдическое. Все как ты любишь.  
Я смотрю на них, задираю голову – и шрам опять ноет. Тот самый шрам на шее, хотел бы я, чтобы ты его однажды увидел…  
Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know-it-all  
Хотел бы я, чтобы ты его – однажды увидел. Саркастичное несчастье мое, горе мое от ума.  
Это ведь все твое – и геральдика, серебро и чернь, и песенка эта – последние три года я бегу за тобой, ступая след в след, и все никак не сравняюсь…Как мираж – гонишься за ним, а он все дальше и дальше. Эта песня твоя – потом в ней совсем уж невозможные слова:  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you…  
Закрой глаза – и я тебя поцелую.  
Вот уж вряд ли, Зайцев. Ни за что.

Двадцать второй этаж, город – расчерченный на квадраты, затянутый в снег, как мумия в пелены – и веселый идиот, в расстегнутой куртке, свесивший ноги в пропасть, с балконных перил…  
'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'  
Разве что с птицами могу разделить я этот пейзаж, эту – горизонтальную тоску, как сказал бы ординарец Швейк.  
Зайцев, веселый идиот, в дыму всегдашней своей янтарной трубки, улитка на склоне, тур на скале – и вечные белые птицы, у ног твоих…Они парили тогда – много ниже, под нами, а сейчас – над, и мне приходится задирать голову, чтобы видеть их. Шрам на шее ноет – от этого моего движения. След – единственного, такого точного удара. Бритвой.  
Видишь? Видишь?

Разбросанные по столу – карты, и краденые паспорта. Девчонка-негритянка, с розовыми пятками – в смятой гостиничной постели.  
\- Я не целуюсь, - говорит она, звеняще оттачивая согласные.  
\- Мы тоже, - мы переглядываемся с Зайцевым, и смеемся.  
Push me up against the wall  
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra  
Прижми меня к стенке, загони меня в угол, девочка из Кентукки, в пуш-ап бра. На ней был розовый веселенький лифчик, и она его так потом и не сняла – очень уж он ей нравился, наверное. В окне – сахарница католического собора, и все те же чайки. Или то были вороны – я уже и не помню. Белые полосы на стеклянной столешнице, задорная возня, одна девчонка на двоих – слишком уж опасная близость, особенно в некоторых положениях…  
Fallin' all over myself  
To lick your heart and taste your health  
Победить себя – или в себя провалиться, упасть, как в пропасть. Ощутить биение сердца, прижавшись к спине твоей в ошеломительно сложном сплетении – так близко, skin to skin, что можно проверить, каково оно, твое сердце – на вкус – кончиком языка. Мы не целуемся – чтобы ненароком не перепутать, входные отверстия в этой забавной игре.  
'cause  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'  
Девчонка уходит – а мы остаемся на постели, по привычке сплетая пальцы, и в окне – мириады птиц, то ли вороны, то ли чайки. Я не помню. Я правда не помню.

Пять дней пути, и пять дней – амфетаминового марафона. Несложно – и сойти ненароком с ума. Это я был в нашей паре – рацио, а ты, Зайцев, был – купидо – одержимость, страсть. Оттого-то и сломался, распался на части, рассыпался первым.  
Эта баба в багажнике, пустыри, овраги – и тело на склоне, на обрыве, запутанное в ветвях – как Авраамов жертвенный козленок.  
Ссора в номере – ты уже безумен, и видишь демонов, в дыму своей вечной янтарной трубки. Какие же красивые руки у тебя, с длинными пальцами и розовыми ногтями, и с перламутровыми лунками – и в самом деле, как маленькие луны. И бритва в этих пальцах смотрится – украшением, не оружием…  
Blood loss in a bathroom stall  
Кровавый язык, коралловый, дразнящий – от прихожей, где ты ударил меня – до пластикового душевого слива. Тебя отпустило уже, отхлынуло, но тебе и не страшно – мы оба смеемся, и ты зашиваешь на шее у меня, начинающую уже заворачиваться кожу.  
A southern girl with a scarlet drawl  
Wave goodbye to ma and pa  
«Прощай мама, прощай папа, я уеду на Кавказ» - проговариваешь ты, как ведьмино заклятие, глупую детскую присказку, и смотришь в глаза мне, и мы с тобою все смеемся – перемазанные по уши, оба в моей крови. Я только сейчас замечаю – тягучий, долгий, кораллово-красный – как полосы крови на кафеле – южный твой выговор, ты говоришь так, только когда волнуешься, и когда тебе – все-таки страшно.  
С кем не бывает…Да вообще-то – ни с кем, Зайцев. Шов за швом, и ты перекусываешь возле самой моей шеи – почти поцелуй – шелковые нити, над каждым завязанным узелком. Я слышу дыхание твое, и горячие губы касаются только что сомкнувшейся раны – почти поцелуй. Глаза закрываются – от потери крови – и на веках, изнутри, сполохи белых и черных птиц, сверху на меня обрушившейся стаи…  
'Cause with the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'

Ночь, луна. В небе – глубоком, бархатном, вечном небе благородных безумцев – плывут и поворачиваются созвездия. Гудроновая плоская крыша, черная – вся в желтых осенних листьях. Осколки разбитой янтарной трубки…  
Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
Можно говорить, и неплохо, и даже нежности – со сломанной челюстью.  
Step outside but not to brawl and  
Выйди, покажись, не стесняйся. Чего же ты?  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall  
Осень – славное время года, его закат. Прежде этот сезон звался – harvest, время сбора урожая. Red harvest – красный листопад, кровавая жатва.  
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl  
Выходи, не стесняйся. Руки за голову. Повернись. На колени.  
Если придется – поползу и на коленях. До Луны. До неба…  
Янтарные осколки, и желтые листья на черном гудроне, желтое на черном, геральдические птицы, все как ты любишь…  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'

\- Ахапкин!  
\- Вольберг!  
\- Годеридзе!  
\- Зайцев!  
Не тот. Того – его нет.  
Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Швы сняли в госпитале. Жаль, что ты не видел – что вышло, из тогдашнего твоего рукоделия.  
Sarcastic mister know-it-all  
Всезнайка, насмешник, истерик, горе мое от ума. Саркастичное мое несчастье…  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Нет, Зайцев, вряд ли. Или, все-таки…Я закрою глаза – и с неба, рассеченного крыльями белых птиц, с вечного неба благородных безумцев – ты все же сойдешь ко мне – на минуточку – купидо, одержимость, тот, кого уже нет. Нигде нет – ни в черных, ни в белых стаях. Один шажочек – с неба, взглянуть, как он зажил – след твоего удара.  
И я зажил – как тот твой порез. Видишь? Можешь не целовать – почти уже не болит.  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'


End file.
